


Strays

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, adorable kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader tries to convince Rowena to keep a stray cat. Super fluffy.





	Strays

When you entered the apartment, Rowena was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up as you closed the door behind you, giving you a bright smile. “Hello, darling.”

 

At least she was in a good mood. “Hey, babe, how was your day?” You asked. You felt your bag, or rather, what was inside your bag, squirm and you shifted it, hoping Rowena wouldn’t notice.

 

“It’s been fine. I was just finishing my book,” she said, holding it up for you to see.

 

“That’s good. Can I talk to you about something?”

 

Rowena marked her place and set her book down. “Of course. What is it, darling?”

 

“Well, you see,” you began. You were cut off as a muffled meow came from your bag.

 

“Y/N, what was that?” Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t be mad,” you pleaded, opening the bag. Once it was open, the stray cat you had found outside poked her head out, nose twitching as she sniffed the air. The cat was dirty and underfed, but friendly enough that you were certain she used to be a house cat, or at least belong to someone. She didn’t have a collar, however, so you didn’t know if she belonged to anyone or not.

 

“Tell me you’re not expecting us to keep it,” Rowena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Please, Ro! She’s so cute and friendly, and I couldn’t just leave her out in the rain! And I don’t think she has anyone!” You begged.

 

“It’s dirty and riddled with who knows how many diseases!” Rowena argued.

 

“I can give her a bath tonight and take her to the vet tomorrow,” you said.

 

“We don’t have any of the proper necessities for a cat.”

 

“I can pick them up on the way home from the vet.”

 

“We don’t have the time to care for a pet.” Her arguments were growing weaker.

 

“Cats are pretty independent, actually. And besides, look how cute she is,” you said, stroking between its ears. The cat immediately began purring. “And she’s really friendly. I think she used to belong to someone.”

 

“Then why don’t you find the owners?”

 

“There’s no collar,” you said. “I think they abandoned her, poor thing.”

 

“Y/N,” Rowena began.

 

“Just look at her, Ro! She’s adorable. And she wants to stay, don’t you, kitty?” As if she understood you, the cat gave a meow. “See? Two against one!”

 

Rowena sighed again. “I’m not winning this, am I?”

 

“Nope,” you said. “Besides, she can be our baby.”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“But I’m your idiot.”

 

Rowena couldn’t hide the smiling teasing the corner of her hips. “Yes, you are.” Rowena walked closer, surveying the cat. “I suppose she’ll be cute once she’s cleaned and fed up a bit.” Rowena held out her hand for the cat the sniff. The cat eagerly sniffed and once she was satisfied, rubbed her head against Rowena’s hand. You were certain you could pinpoint that exact second Rowena’s heart melted.

 

“So, is that a ‘yes’?” You asked.

 

“Alright, fine. We’ll keep the cat,” Rowena agreed. “But _you’re_ doing all the dirty work.”

 

You beamed. “Thank you!” You said, kissing her cheek. The cat meowed as if to show her excitement. “I think she’s also saying thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rowena replied. You swore she looked down at the cat for a second as she said it. “Now, go get her cleaned up. And she’s not sleeping on the bed.”

 

You already knew that last statement wouldn’t hold. In just a few short minutes, the cat had already wormed its way into yours and Rowena’s hearts. “Welcome to the family, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
